Nona
Ellena C. "Nona" Connelly, is a recurring character in the show School Daze. She is the Grandmother of Tom, Allison, Alex, Michael, Isabella, and Lucas on Jerry’s side of the family. She’s also the mother of Jerry, Judy, and Janine. She often asks Jerry to come to her house to fix or install something. She also appears in holiday specials. Personality Nona is caring and dependent on her son. She would often ask Uncle Jerry to help fix stuff in her house. For example, she has made him fix her door, computer, kitchen, roof, computer, and cable. She trusts Jerry with these tasks because he is good at completing them. She makes the kids do work at her house occasionally, and sometimes, she is manipulated into doing so by Terri. She would occasionally tease Alex and Tom for either their habits, hair, or worn-out shoes. She also gathers the family for brunch or Christmas. Appearance Nona has tan skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. Her outfits vary throughout the series, but she is mostly seen in one outfit, which consists of a blue jean jacket, a black undershirt, gray trousers, and pink slippers. Sometimes, she is seen wearing a sweater or blouse of various colors (usually blue, purple, white, red, black, green, or other colors), her gray trousers(sometimes black, blue, brown, or other colors), and black shoes or sandals. In Adventure Sponge, she wears a black sweater with red trousers and black shoes. In Animas Extravaganza, she wears a similar outfit, but her trousers are white instead of red. In Anime Extravaganza Movie: Endless Summer, she wore a striped t-shirt with the colors light blue, turquoise, dark teal, yellow, black, and white, black Bermuda shorts, and black sandals. In Season 1 of Advanced Education, Nona can be seen wearing 2 outfits. In "Judi and the Abandoned Basement", her Advanced Education debut, she wore an outfit similar to her previous one. That outfit consisted of a new striped t-shirt consisting of the colors white, black, gray, beige, and olive green, the same black Bermuda shorts from Endless Summer, and dark brown sandals with red straps. In "Greg and Jerry's Blue-Collar Adventure", she wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a blue floral pattern on it, light blue trousers, beige nylons, and black Mary-Jane shoes. In Season 2 of Advanced Education, Nona wears 2 outfits. In "Tom and Friends vs. the SAT's", She wears a light pink sweater with Pooh, Piglet, and Eeyore on it, a black scarf, maroon sweatpants with matching socks, and a black pair of loafers. During the Ring Ceremony in "Put a Ring on It", she wore a purple coat with a matching undershirt, black trousers, and black shoes. When arriving at the restaurant, she wore a purple winter jacket with this outfit. In Season 3 of Advanced Education, Nona wears 2 outfits. In "David's Bitrthday Part 2: Dare to Lose a Friend" she wore an outfit similar to her outfit in "Tom and Friends vs. The SAT's", but her pants were black instead of maroon. In "The Larssons' Thanksgiving Crisis Special", she wore a reddish-orange turtleneck sweater, a gold cross-shaped necklace, black trousers, and black shoes. In Season 4 of Advanced Education, Nona wears 3 outfits. In "Ronny's Not a Fan", she wore a purple sweater with an orange kite pattern on it, a white undershirt, her black trousers, beige nylons, and black shoes. When outside, she wears a tan jacket. In "Hair-Raising Festivities", she wore a white and brown striped sweater, brown pants, and brown shoes. In the Christmas Special "Andy's Coming Home for Christmas!", she wore a glittery, gray striped sweater with a black scarf, black trousers, and black shoes. In Season 5 of Advanced Education, Nona wears a white sweater with an image of a snowman on it, a blue undershirt, and the same black trousers and shoes from her previous outfit. In Season 7, Nona wears 3 outfits. In "What's Changed in Westwood? Battle of the Rivaling Islands!", she wore a long-sleeved, purple and white striped shirt with a black collar, purple jeans, darker purple stockings, and black shoes. In "A Mysterious Noise! Home Alone with Oral Pain!", she wore a lavender collared sweater over a purple and white checkered flannel shirt, thin black trousers, gray socks, and the same black shoes. In "Many Errands in Westwood! Nona and the Manual Treadmill!", she wears her pink Winnie the Pooh sweater with black corduroy pants and the same black shoes. In Season 8, Nona wears 2 outfits. In "Jessie the Explorer! Recruiting Some Former Allies", She wears a long-sleeved, v-neck shirt with yellow, white, blue, and navy stripes, blue jeans, and black high-heeled Mary-Janes. In "The Fall of Ciphogee! Ending Break with an Easter Celebration!", Nona wears a navy blue long-sleeved spring jacket with a blue, white, and green floral pattern, a white undershirt, a gold necklace, navy blue trousers, and black high-heeled Mary-Janes. In Season 9, Nona wears 2 outfits. In "Judi & Vinny’s House Party! It's My Birthday and You're Invited!", Nona wears a white sweater with gray stripes and a pair of birds on it, a small white scarf, gray sweatpants, and her black Mary Jane shoes. In "Donations from Westwood! Come One, Come All to Allison's Carnival of Fun!", she is seen wearing the same exact outfit she wore in "Jessie the Explorer! Recruiting Some Former Allies". Her primary outfit in the Dog-Daze series consists of a white cardigan with gold star-shaped buttons over a light blue patterned blouse, blue trousers, and brown sandals with black soles, along with other outfits: * In "The Poké-7 is Back Together!", she wears a white t-shirt with purple and orange stripes, black Bermuda shorts, and brown sandals. * In "Westwood Veto", she wears a beige t-shirt with a yellow, pink, and brown floral pattern, white capris, and black sandals. * In "Party at the Beach House!", Nona wears a white t-shirt with a blue floral pattern, navy blue shorts, and matching sandals. In the Senior Year series, Nona's primary outfit consists of the same striped shirt from "Endless Summer" underneath a white hooded jacket with a sketch of Tinkerbell on it, black trousers, beige nylons, and black Mary-Jane shoes. She is also seen wearing t-shirts, blouses, or sweaters with or without an overcoat, as well as trousers or Bermuda shorts for legwear. On her feet, she would wear sandals, Mary-Janes, flats, slip-ons. or loafers. Her clothing is usually seen in the colors blue, black gray, green, pink, purple, maroon, red, yellow, brown, or white. * In "Deja Vu, We're Back Again!", she wore a long-sleeved, purple and white striped shirt with a black Henley collar and a white scarf, black corduroy pants, black socks, and her black Mary-Janes. * In "Thanks, But No Giving!", she wore a pale-orange sweater with black trousers and black shoes. * During the home videos in "Memories", Nona wears a long-sleeved, blue and white striped shirt, dark cyan trousers, and black shoes. * In "Christmas", Nona wears a fluffy pink sweater with a Chihuahua on it, black trousers, and black shoes. * In "Sims 4 Ultimate", Nona wears a light pink v-neck sweater over a black shirt, black trousers, and black shoes. * In "Bedding & Dentistry", she wore a black sweater with a black-patterned white front, a black scarf, black trousers, and black shoes. Prominence 8th Grade Adventures (3 Appearances Total) * A Wimpy Weekend(series debut) * School Daze Christmas Movie * 2 Assemblies and a Funeral(final 8GA appearance) High School Years (8 Appearances Total) * The Spirits of Verbal Abuse(first re-appearance) * A Weekend of Shopping * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 11: The Holiday Extravaganza * School Daze 2: A Jolly Good Battle(movie debut) * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 19: The Brunch Bunch * Sweet Mother of Mine * Biology MCAS (Part 1) * The Final Frontier(final HSY appearance) School Daze in Paradise (4 Appearances Total) * Driving-Into Attempt #2(first re-appearance) * The Cable Crew * Battle for Vacation! * Two Yard Sales and One Piece!(final appearance in Paradise series) Forever Sophomores (11 Appearances Total) * Jerry’s Birthday Part 1: Nona’s Door Troubles(first re-appearance) * The School Daze 30th Anniversary Special! * Life During Post-Thanksgiving! Christmas is just around the Corner! * Christmas is Here! The Waiting Has Finally Paid Off! * Peace Be With Bill * Party at Jerry’s Hometown * Easter Kicks off the Month (Part 2) * 2 House Tours, 1 Walker, and a Table Return * Nona’s Wishful Birthday * A Trip Down Fatal Lane * Party of Coughs(final FS appearance) Advanced Education (17 Appearances Total) * Judi and the Abandoned Basement(first re-appearance) * Greg and Jerry's Blue-Collar Adventure * Tom and Friends vs. the SAT's * Put a Ring on It * David's Birthday Part 2: Dare to Lose a Friend * The Larssons' Thanksgiving Crisis Special * Ronny's Not A Fan * Hair-Raising Festivities * Andy's Coming Home for Christmas! * It's Pretty Swell! * What's Changed in Westwood? Battle of the Rivaling Islands! * A Mysterious Noise! Home Alone with Oral Pain! * Many Errands in Westwood! Nona and the Manual Treadmill! * Jessie the Explorer! Recruiting Some Former Allies! * The Fall of Ciphogee! Ending Break with an Easter Celebration! * Judi & Vinny’s House Party! It's My Birthday and You're Invited! * Donations from Westwood! Come One, Come All to Allison's Carnival of Fun! (final AE appearance) Senior Year (7 Appearances so far) * Opening Up(first re-appearance) * Deja Vu, We're Back Again! * Thanks, But No Giving! * Memories (video) * Christmas * Sims 4 Ultimate * Bedding & Dentistry Gallery Nona 8GA.PNG Nona HSY.PNG Nona FS.PNG Nona_AE.png Nona_AE2.png Nona_AE3.png Nona_DD.PNG Nona_SY.png Category:The Connellys